


present

by daHanci (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthdays, Collars, High School AU, M/M, Modern AU, kylo ren has a birthday and hux gives him a present ;; those kinky motherfuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/daHanci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kylo's birthday. Actually, it's my birthday today, but let's say it's Kylo's. Hux gives Kylo a very interesting gift- which Kylo <i>definitely</i> appreciates. More to come, maybe?</p><p>Very, very short lil drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	present

“I considered buying you a box of tissues,” Hux says.

 

“You dick.” Kylo crosses his arms and does his best to suppress a smile. Hux leans up to kiss his cheek and hands him something.

 

Kylo looks down.

 

He’s holding a collar.

 

A black leather collar, about as thick as the length of his pinkie finger, with a pretty silver chain at the ends and a loop at the front. There are two small slits in the front, and he runs his forefinger across them before looking back up at Hux.

 

“What- what are they for?” he whispers.

 

Hux pulls a small silver rectangle from his pocket- a nameplate- and slides both ends into the slits on the collar so that it holds itself in place.

 

_ K. R. _

 

“Oh,” Kylo says, looking at it. He sniffles a little.

 

“Are you- crying?” Hux asks.

 

“A little.” Kylo wipes at his eyes with the heel of his hand and shakily clicks the collar into place around his neck, fingers fumbling at the chain. “Th-thanks, Hux.”

 

“Just in case you forget-” Hux leans in and pulls out the silver panel, flipping it around to show Kylo what’s on the back.

  
_ Property of Hux. _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me. It's probably pretty telling that this is what I do on my birthday, but...


End file.
